pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gene Frumkin
Gene Frumkin (January 29, 1928 - February 18, 2007) was an American poet and academic.Gene Frumkin, Cinco Puntos Press. Web, Sep. 26, 2015. Life Frumkin was born and raised in New York City. He attended at the University of California, Los Angeles, where he was editor of the Daily Bruin http://www.ulwaf.com/Daily-Bruin-History/11A_Strike.html. He earned a Bachelor of Arts in English in 1950. Frumkin worked as a bank teller before beginning his writing career as a journalist. He first took up poetry seriously while enrolled in an adult education class taught by the poet Thomas McGrath. During the 1950s he was Poetry Editor of the literary journal Coastlines, which he co-founded with Mel Weisburd in 1955.http://eskimopie.net/weisburd.htm. In 1966, Frumkin moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico, to take a 1-year teaching position at the University of New Mexico. He remained there until his retirement in 1994. At the University Frumkin edited the Blue Mesa Review and taught a number of students who would go on to distinguished careers, including Gloria Frym, Joy Harjo, Simon Ortiz and Leslie Marmon Silko. In 1968, Frumkin signed the “Writers and Editors War Tax Protest” pledge, vowing to refuse tax payments in protest against the Vietnam War.“Writers and Editors War Tax Protest” January 30, 1968 New York Post Frumkin's poetry has appeared in Chelsea, Conjunctions, Evergreen Review, Kayak, New Letters, The Paris Review, Poetry Magazine, Sulfur, and many other literary magazines, and in anthologies ranging from Robert Bly's Forty Poems Touching on Recent American History (1970) to The Best American Poetry 2002, edited by Robert Creeley. Writing Frumkin's work is noted for its meditative character, its wit, and its unexpected turns and surprises, which show the influence of Surrealism. Publications Poetry *''The Hawk and the Lizard''. Denver, CO: Swallow Press, 1963. *''The Orange Tree''. Chicago: Odyssey Chapbook / Cyfoeth, 1965. *''The Rainbow-Walker''. Albuquerque, NM: Grasshopper Press, 1968. *''Dostoevsky, and other nature poems''. San Luis Obispo, CA: Solo Press, 1972. *''Locust Cry: Poems, 1958-1965''. Los Cerillos, NM: San Marcos Press, 1973. *''The Mystic Writing-Pad''. Los Angeles, CA: Red Hill Press, 1977. *''Loops''. Los Cerillos, NM: San Marcos Press, 1979. *''Clouds and Red Earth''. Chicago: Swallow Press / Athens, OH: University of Ohio Press, 1981. *''A Lover’s Quarrel with America''. Albuquerque, NM: Automatic Press, 1985. *''A Sweetness in the Air''. Alascadero, CA: Solo Press, 1987. *''Comma in the Ear: Poems''. Albuquerque, NM: Living Batch Press, 1990. *''Saturn Is Mostly Weather: Selected and uncollected poems''. El Paso, TX: Cinco Puntos Press, 1992. *''The Old Man Who Swam Away and Left Only His Wet Feet''. Albuquerque, NM: La Alameda Press, 1998. *''Falling Into Meditation''. Saratoga, CA: Instress, 1999. *''Freud by Other Means''. Albuquerque, NY: La Alameda Press, 2003. *''The Curvature of the Earth'' (with Alvaro Cardona-Hine). Albuquerque, NM: University of New Mexico Press, 2007. Non-fiction *''The Contemporary American Imagination''. Albuquerque, NM: University of New Mexico Press, 1969. Edited *''San Marcos Review'' (literary magazine). Los Cerrillos, NM: San Marcos Press, 1976- *''The Indian Rio Grande: Recent poems from 3 cultures'' (edited with Stanley Noyes). Los Cerillos, NM: San Marcos Press, 1977. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Gene Frumkin, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 17, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References * Bruce Holsapple & John Tritica, "An Interview with Gene Frumkin," Hambone 16 (Fall 2002) * David Johnson, "A Tribute to Gene Frumkin"; Mel Weisburd, "Gene and I," Blue Mesa Review 20 (Fall 2007) Notes External links ;Poems *"Pulsar" at Blue Moon Review *"Goldin's Voice Pictures" at Hamilton Stone Review (3 poems) *Gene Frumkin: 5 poems from The Curvature of the Earth ;Books *Gene Frumkin at Amazon.com ;About *Gene Frumkin, ABQ Poet ... Gone, Albloggerque ;Etc. * "Add-Verse" a poetry-photo-video project Frumkin participated in Category:American poets Category:American tax resisters Category:1928 births Category:2007 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:University of New Mexico faculty Category:American academics